


Idiots in love....

by kitkat0723



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Authors small attempt at Humor, Eddie Diaz Week 2020, Fluff, M/M, Maddie is a great sister, Not Beta Read, Of course Maddie finds out how it really happened, They share a brain cell, idiot husbands, sexy time Injuries, these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Eddie winds up in the hospital after smacking his head in the shower. Of course it's gonna be embarrassing and of course you're gonna lie to your team. But the person you can't lie to... your brand new sister in law :D
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley/Howard "Chimney" Han (Mentioned)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 237





	Idiots in love....

**Author's Note:**

> Something fun that takes place in the future of my tease me series. I laughed out loud as the image came to me. I had intended for Buck to be the one hurt but Making Eddie the one to suffer embarrassment at the hands of his new sister in law was a far funnier option. 
> 
> Written for Day 5 of Eddie Diaz week : Eddie and his Idiot Husband

Eddie was going to kill his husband. They hadn’t even been married a full two weeks yet and they’d already had a hospital stay under their belts as a couple. And this one was probably going to be the most embarrassing of them all.    
“I’m sorry,” Buck said, and Eddie could tell he was trying so hard not to laugh.    
“Uh huh, laugh it up, Diaz. This is your fault!” Eddie groaned and touched his head as the pain radiated through it.    
“That’s technically my line, babe.”    
“Well you’re a Diaz now, so it’s mine now. I swear when I get out of here…”    
“You’re gonna what?” Buck wiggled his eyebrows at him.    
“Don’t start, my head already hurts.” Eddie complained. He hated being the one in the hospital bed, though he didn’t relish being next to it much either.    
“Babe, why didn’t you say something. I’ll go see if one of the nurses can give you something for pain.” Buck stood and gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning out of the room.    
Eddie laid back against the pillows, groaning at how bright the light was. Ever since joining the 118, he was starting to hate hospitals. He disliked them intensely before, now it was starting to become a down right hate. Of course, it wasn’t usually him in the hospital bed. When you’re a firefighter, you see hundreds of calls, especially ridiculously stupid calls involving over eager couples wanting to try something new, but Eddie never thought it would be him who’d end up as one half of those couples. Then again with Buck, he should have expected it.    
The bathroom remodel was one overly expensive gift from Maddie because Buck had complained the shower needed to be taller. Well, with a new bathroom, came new tile and a new shower bar, that was supposed to be completely secure, but as they had found out, secure didn’t mean when your new husband had you bent over in said shower, fucking your brains out.    
Eddie closed his eyes, trying to fight off the worst of the pain, though he knew if anyone had found out about it, the embarrassment would never leave. Buck finally came back into the room, sitting down in the chair next to the bed and taking his hand.   
“She’ll be in in a few minutes. I called Carla to let her know they were keeping you and I’d be home as soon as you fell asleep. I’m sorry babe.”    
Buck’s thumb moved over the knuckles of Eddie’s hand he was holding.    
“We will never be doing that again. Ever.” Eddie told him, eyes still closed.    
“Of course not. I should tell you…” Before Buck could say anything else a knock sounded on the door.    
“Not even married two weeks and already got whammied by Buckley luck,” Chim exclaimed as he stepped into the room.    
Eddie opened his eyes to see his co-workers standing there. Chim had his hands on his hips shaking his head and laughing. Bobby looked worried and Hen looked amused.    
“He’s a Diaz. It cancels out Buckley luck, Chim.” Was all Eddie would say.    
“So how long are they keeping you for?” Hen patted Eddie’s leg.    
“Over night, he banged his head pretty hard when he fell.” Buck spoke up, a slight blush creeping up the back of his neck.    
“How did you manage to slip in the shower?” Bobby wondered.    
Eddie shrugged, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt. “Wasn’t paying attention. Washcloth on the floor.”    
“Ouch. Well, hope you feel better. And try not to let your husband's luck rub off on you.” Hen patted his leg again and headed out the door.    
“Funny,” Eddie muttered, closing his eyes again.    
“We’ll see you in a few days, guys.”    
“Sure thing Cap.” Buck nodded, still holding Eddie’s hand.    
Chim just sent Buck a wave still laughing as he walked out behind Bobby.    
“You slipped and fell on a washcloth. That’s your story?” Buck wondered out loud.    
Eddie opened one eye. “I couldn’t tell them the truth now could I?”    
Buck was thoughtful for a minute. “No, guess not.”    
“My point. Now can we please not have any more people unless it’s Chris?”    
“I didn’t know they were going to be on a call when I went down to call Carla. They got freaked out and asked why I was here and not at home with my boys.”    
“Alright.” Eddie just really wanted to fall asleep and pretend this was all one big dream.    
***   
The doctor was discharging Eddie when Maddie decided to poke her head in.    
“Now, I don’t have to tell you or the other Mr. Diaz to not pull a stunt like that again.”    
“Sure don’t.” Eddie chuckled weakly.    
“Stunt like what? All Chim told me was that you fell,” Maddie piped up from the doorway.    
Eddie cursed his sister in law for her impeccable timing. “No stunt Maddie, don’t worry about it. I slipped and fell.”    
The doctor rolled his eyes but left. Maddie glared. “Eddie…”    
“Nothing happened Maddie, I’m fine. Your brother is fine. Your new nephew is fine. Now where is mine?” If there was a single way to get Maddie to change a subject quickly, it was to talk about her son. Eddie worked the same way.    
Maddie sighed and figured she’d get it out of Buck what exactly happened. “Kevin is with his Daddy for the morning. I am on my way to work, but since your new place is right by there, I told Buck I would drop you off if they’d discharged you.”   
“I still have to wait on the paperwork. How’s Chim handling Daddy duty?”    
Maddie got a look on her face, her smile going soft. “Like a champ.”    
“He’s great with Chris, so I knew he would be.”    
They stood in silence for a few minutes, until Maddie said she had to go to the bathroom.    
She’d been gone for a few minutes but returned, shock crossing her face as she held his paperwork up. “Observation over night due to injuries sustained during sexual activities in the bathroom! Really Eddie?!”    
“What, I love your brother but that wasn’t all I married him for,” Eddie grinned as Maddie tried to say something but no words would come out. He knew now that this would get back to the firehouse, but Buck and him would deal with it. It couldn’t be worse than the teasing they already did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments make my day. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @Kitkat0723


End file.
